


In the Lonely Hours

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Four years, Jack thought bitterly, as he tapped his fingers to the rhythm of Bob Seger. He'd wasted four years of his life, lost Daniel and Madeline because he'd been an idiot. He believed Phelps; in the five years since Hammond had retired and Simmons had taken control of their little covert wing of the Air Force, things had gotten progressively more distasteful. Four damned years, he swore again as he shoved the Corvette into the next gear. Well, that was all about to end. His first order of business was to find Daniel.





	In the Lonely Hours

Jack O'Neill rocked back on his heels, hands in his pockets as he waited for them to bring Phelps in. They'd all been stunned when they'd discovered Phelps was up to his neck in the dirty dealings of Senator Kinsey.

“Jack,” Brett opened the door and led Phelps in. “I'm sticking my neck out here but I owe you guys. By the way, this little visit won't show up on any recording device here.”

“Thanks,” Jack waited until he and Jason Phelps were alone in the room. “Okay, so what's the big secret? And why did I use one of your aliases to sign in?”

Phelps sighed. “Because if they find out, what's about to happen to me is going to happen to you. I'm not being forced into early retirement, Jack. I'm about to disappear.” Jack blanched. “You know what that means. But before I go, you deserve the truth.”

“And that is?”

“They lied, Jack. Simmons fabricated the evidence against your guy. Daniel didn't cheat on you.”

Jack grabbed Phelps' shirt. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“They needed you to go to Tunisia but you guys had just adopted that baby and they knew you were gonna back out. They needed to get rid of that obstacle and so they did. They made it all up and you believed them. You kicked Daniel out for no good reason. I'm a dead man, Jack. We both know that.” Phelps smiled briefly. “They need someone to hang this on and that someone is me. Take my advice, Jack, and get the hell out while you can.”

*

Four years, Jack thought bitterly, as he tapped his fingers to the rhythm of Bob Seger. He'd wasted four years of his life, lost Daniel and Madeline because he'd been an idiot. He believed Phelps; in the five years since Hammond had rettired and Simmons had taken control of their little covert wing of the Air Force, things had gotten progressively more distasteful. Four damned years, he swore again as he shoved the Corvette into the next gear. Well, that was all about to end. His first order of business was to find Daniel. 

After he got his family back, then he'd deal with Simmons.

*

It took Jack less than twenty-four hours to find that Daniel had planted himself just outside of Clemson, South Carolina. What the hell was he doing in South Carolina? As near as Jack could tell, he'd gotten a job teaching design at some dinky college. It infuriated Jack that Daniel, brilliant and talented, would be stuck in some backwater because of Jack's utter stupidity. He'd gone from being an esteemed architect to this. 

Jack was already packing when he got the text saying his vacation request had been approved. He didn't really care if Samuels had approved or not. He was leaving at first light.

*

“I'll get it, Nadia,” Daniel called out as detoured on his way to the kitchen. He opened the door and promptly dropped the coffee mug he was holding. Standing on his porch was his husband. Or his ex-husband. Or something. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“We need to talk, Daniel,” Jack bounced nervously.

Daniel refused to stand back, to invite him in. “I think we, actually you, said everything there was to say four years ago.”

“This a conversation you want to have on your front porch?” Jack was getting in that house and he wasn't above using emotional blackmail.

“Dr. Jackson?” The voice, tentative and heavily accented, came from within the house. Daniel turned and answered quickly and in some language that to Jack sounded like Russian.

Daniel waited until his housekeeper reluctantly returned to the kitchen before he opened the door wider. “We'll go to my study.”

“Nice house. Big house,” Jack looked around as he followed Daniel. “Not exactly what I pictured for you.”

Daniel sat behind the desk in the spacious study, waving Jack toward one of the chairs. “You don't know what suits me so let's just get this over with and you can go on your merry way.”

“I at least want to see Madeline.” Jack gritted his teeth.

Daniel shook his head. “Not going to happen. Nadia has gone to school to get her but she won't be bringing her back here until I tell her to. You threw us both out four years ago so you don't have any right to waltz back in here and start making demands.”

“They lied, Daniel!” Jack yelled, leaping to his feet. “It was all lies! Everything, the evidence, all manufactured. They lied.”

Daniel nodded. “I know that, Jack. I've always known that.”

“So why didn't you defend yourself? Why didn't you tell me it was lies?”

Daniel shot up from his chair. “Because I shouldn't have had to defend myself! If you'd loved me, really loved me, you shouldn't have believed it. No matter what they told you, you should have come to me and said, 'this is what they're saying, Daniel, tell me it isn't true.' But you didn't do that, did you? You believed them automatically.”

“They had evidence,” Jack was grasping at straws.

“And in all your years in 'special forces,'” Daniel's fingers carved air quotes, “you've never manufactured evidence. You of all people should have known how easily you can manipulate the facts; it's what you do for a living. You believed them because you wanted to believe them. You wanted out and so you got out.” Daniel walked over to look out the window. “You figured it out; well, good for you. Madeline and I are fine so you can go back to whatever the hell you're doing these days and write us off your conscience.”

“What did you tell Madeline?”

Daniel whirled. “What do you think I told her? That her daddy didn't love her anymore? That he was a jerk, a bastard who should have seen the truth? I didn't tell her anything.” He took a deep breath, lowered his voice. “Who do you think held her when she cried for you? Eventually, she forgot she had any father besides me and I let her because I couldn't stand to hear her cry for you. So you don't get to turn her life upside down.” He pointed to the door. “Get out. You don't get to decide anything about Madeline. I make all those decisions.”

“Well, unless you've changed it, my name is still on her birth certificate so I'd say I have a legal right to see her.”

“How dare you stand there after four years and lecture me about rights? Get out of here, you son of a bitch,” Daniel's voice was icy. He waited until he heard the front door slam before he strode to the desk and grabbed his phone, thumbing through for a number. “This is Dr. Daniel Jackson, I need to speak to Grey. It's an emergency.”

*

Jack sat fuming in his car in front of Daniel's house. He hadn't bungled a job that badly in years but he hated to admit that Daniel was right. Jack hadn't asked Daniel for his side of the story. He'd stormed in the house that night and accused Daniel of cheating on him, waving around pictures that he now knew had been altered.

*

Jack talked himself out of staking out the elementary school closest to Daniel's house; he wouldn't put it past Daniel to have alerted the police.

What he did was find a quiet little bed and breakfast and check in.

Where he was still stewing in his room when someone knocked on his door. Has to be Daniel, he thought, who else? So he was surprised when he opened the door to a total stranger. “Colonel Jack O'Neill?”

“And who wants to know?” 

The stranger handed him a card. “Grey Tomlinson, attorney at law. Representing...”

“Daniel, I assume.” Jack stepped aside. “Come on in.”

“Dr. Jackson has instructed me to advise you that he will not grant you visitation to the minor child, Madeline Claire Jackson.” Tomlinson laid his briefcase on the table by the window, opened it and began to remove papers.

“Jackson? Last time I checked, her name was O'Neill.” Jack had won the coin that they'd laughingly tossed.

“Dr. Jackson made all required legal attempts to inform you of his petition to grant him sole custody and to legally change the name.” He handed Jack a sheaf of papers.

“Well, I didn't get any notification and I sure as hell wouldn't have agreed.” Jack reluctantly took the papers and grabbed his reading glasses.

“Two certified letters were sent to the home address Dr. Jackson provided. A registered process server documented two attempts to deliver the paperwork to your home and two attempts were made at your place of employment. You were unavailable at all times.” He pointed to the printed courier photos, dated and timed, outside both his house and the agency headquarters. “You were notified, in writing, of the court appearance. You have made no attempt to contact Dr. Jackson at any time during the past four years.”

Letters delivered to his house and the agency, letters that Jack had never seen? He didn't have to go far to figure out how that had happened. One more nail in Samuels' coffin. “I didn't know where the hell he was!” Jack retorted.

“Dr. Jackson has never changed his name. He made no attempt to hide his presence, he teaches under his own name, he owns property and votes and pays taxes under his own name. Are you saying that you failed in your effort to find him? We'll need proof of that. Or what resources the branch of the military that employs you brought to bear to locate your child.”

Jack started to speak but just shook his head. He couldn't deny any of it. He had never even tried to find Daniel or Madeline. “She's still my daughter.”

“Have you at any time in the past four years provided financial assistance to the minor child? Emotional support? Have you sent birthday cards, Christmas presents? In the eyes of the law, Colonel O'Neill, you have abandoned this child. If you would like to take this to court, I'd welcome the chance to prove you are an unfit parent. That, however, is not up to me. Whether you see her or not depends completely on Dr. Jackson. He has agreed to meet you. Publicly. Without his daughter. If you would like to discuss whatever it is you think you have to say, he gave me this,” Thompson laid a sheet of paper on the desk. 

“You don't like me much, do you?” Jack eyed him as he opened the door.

“As his lawyer, I'd like to get you in a courtroom and pound you. As Daniel's friend, I'd like to do the same thing in some dark alley.”

Jack waited until the lawyer had gone before picking up Daniel's note. Two o'clock tomorrow at some coffee shop. 

Well, it was a start.

*

Jack got hung up in what passed for a traffic jam in small-town America: the guy in front of him stopped to pass the time with someone who crossed the street in front of him. Biting down the urge to blare the horn, he settled for a gentle toot. The guy looked in his rear-view, threw up a hand and finally eased his way down the street.

Jack swung into a parking place and hurried across to the sidewalk cafe just as Daniel walked out the door. Handing Jack one of the cups in his hands, he said, “Let's walk.” Jack took a sip, secretly overjoyed that Daniel remembered how he took his coffee before following him into the town square.

Daniel sat at one of the chess tables. “Thank you for meeting me, Daniel.”

“I'm still very, very angry at you, just so you know. But I don't want to completely exclude you from Madeline's life; I know you love her.”

“Even though I've done a poor job of demonstrating it, I do. I love both of you, Daniel.” Daniel looked away, apparently fascinated by the storefronts. “Tell me about your house.” Jack said impulsively.

“My house?” Daniel replied, shocked.

“Sure. It's one of those...square things, right?”

“Four-square,” Daniel supplied. “Modified, actually.”

“By you?” Jack knew if there was one way to draw Daniel out, it was to talk architecture.

“Partly.” Daniel warmed up to the subject. “When I told the realtor, I wanted move-in ready, she showed me a couple of things and then said she had to stop and look at this one, in the middle of a rehab and would I mind? I didn't and I followed her in and started looking around and one thing led to another. The couple who were selling it had to move back to Atlanta unexpectedly so they just dumped it on the market.”

“And you took it on. I can't imagine living in the middle of a worksite. Not with a baby.”

“Gayle thought I'd lost my mind too. But there were a few things in its favor. One, it was more than halfway done, the kitchen was just putting on finishing touches. Second, I could get the price down because it was unfinished. And, I just liked the look of it. The feel of it, the neighborhood, it just really had it all.” Jack just nodded, letting Daniel talk.

*

As Daniel stood to leave, Jack laid his hand on Daniel's arm. “So. Madeline?”

“I haven't decided yet.”

Jack nodded. “Fair enough. Meet me again tomorrow.”

“I have class.”

“After. Call me. Let me take you to dinner.”

Daniel reluctantly agreed, hurrying to his SUV. Jack watched until the vehicle rolled out of sight, then made his way to his car. At least he hadn't said no.

*

Jack wasted away the day, waiting for Daniel. He drove out into the country and regretted that he hadn't brought his camera. 

He had almost given up hope when Daniel finally called. “Hi.”

Jack let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. “Thought you'd changed your mind. You gonna let me buy you dinner.”

“No, but I....how would you like to come to the house and have dinner?”

“With you?”

“No, I'll be eating in the dining room and you'll be on the porch,” Daniel retorted. “Of course with me....and Madeline, if you'd like,” he rushed on. “If not I'll feed her early.”

“I would love to have dinner with you and Madeline.” Jack interrupted before Daniel had a chance to change his mind. 

“About six then? I know it's early but Madeline...”

“Six is fine. Can I bring anything?”

“Just show up.” Daniel hung abruptly.

*

Daniel answered the door with a shy but clearly curious Madeline clinging to his leg. “Maddie, say hi to Jack.”

“Good evening, Miss Jackson,” Jack produced a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back. “For the lady of the house.”

Madeline giggled but accepted the bouquet. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Come in,” Daniel ushered him in. “We're in the kitchen, just finishing up.” He led the way through the house.

“Papa cut his hand,” she offered.

“He did?” Jack's gaze traveled from the child to the man. “Need a ride to the ER?”

Daniel lifted his hand, still wrapped in a dishtowel. “No. Not that bad.”

“I'll be the judge of that. Sit,” his hand pressured Daniel down to one of the chairs at the island. “Let's have a look.” Jack unwrapped the towel. The wound was still bleeding sluggishly but didn't look stitch-worthy. “Where's your first aid kit?”

“In the little bathroom,” Maddie pointed down the hall. 

Jack retrieved the kit and was in the process of bandaging Daniel's finger when the stove started beeping.

“Dinner!” Maddie announced.

“Yum, yum,” Jack washed his hands and grabbed potholders to remove the lasagna from the oven. “Anything else?”

“Garlic bread.” Daniel pointed out the pan. Jack slid it in the oven and lounged beside it. “Try not to burn it,” Daniel said mischievously.

“Papa burns it all the time,” Maddie walked over to stand on tiptoe, trying to see into the oven.

Jack scooped her up, struggling to keep his expression neutral. He opened the door and let her peak in. “He always burned the bread when I knew him.”

“You knew Papa before he was my Papa?” She eyed Jack.

“Oh, yes, I knew him back in the day.”

“Was he a mean little boy? He said he always did his chores.” She gave Daniel a glare.

Jack frowned at Daniel's choked laughter. “It wasn't quite that long ago. No, Maddie, your papa was never mean. He was always very sweet to me.”

“You're...the bread.” Daniel said quickly. 

Jack set Maddie on her feet and saved the bread. “Are we eating in here?”

“Papa set the table in the dining room. We never eat in there,” Maddie volunteered.

Jack carried the lasagna to the waiting metal stand, Daniel handed Maddie the bread basket while he grabbed the tray with the drinks and ice bucket. “If you'll take this, I'll put Maddie's flowers in a vase.”

*

After dinner, the three of them cleared the table, filled the dishwasher and settled in the living room, bright despite its size and heavy wood units on either side of the fireplace. Daniel slyly suggested that Jack play cards with Maddie. After a few minutes, Jack realized why.

“You some kind of a shark?” He frowned at those innocent blue eyes, thinking that he would never be sorry that they chose Daniel's sperm for the surrogacy.

“What's that?”

“Is she counting cards? Are you counting cards?”

Maddie just grinned.

Eventually, those eyes started getting heavy and the blinking got more frequent. With a sigh, she dropped her cards and crawled into Daniel's lap. “Bed time, huh?” He asked gently. Standing, he settled her in his arms, turning to speak to Jack. Shocked by the look of anger on Jack's face, Daniel sputtered, “I'm just....I'll be back.”

With practiced care, Daniel got Maddie into her pajamas (she'd recently decided she was too adult for nightgowns) and tucked her in. He sat, as he always did, and watched for a few minutes before kissing her forehead, turning on the nightlight and heading down. He paused at the bottom of the stairs, gathering his courage.

“She asleep?” Jack asked as he hefted the whiskey bottle, quirking his brow.

“Oh, no, thanks, I'll stick with iced tea.” Daniel poured himself a refill. “Before I went upstairs...”

“You know why I'm mad? Why I could easily drive back to DC and slit Simmons' throat?” Jack threw back the best part of his drink. “Because no matter what happens between us, no matter if we get back together, no matter if you let me be a part of Maddie's life, she is never, ever, going to look at me the way she looks at you! She is always going to be yours. She's never going to be mine, no matter what I do. Those lost years...I'm never going to get those back.” He was furious but kept his voice down, painfully aware of the child sleeping up those stairs.

“There's nothing either of us can do about that, Jack,” Daniel countered helplessly.

Jack forced himself to sit, calm his anger. “Tell me. That night. After I left...where did you go?”

Daniel sat. “I went to David and Miriam. Bless them, they didn't turn a hair at us showing up with nothing but a diaper bag between us. Miriam put Maddie to bed in Benjamin's room and then she offered to go over and kill you.” Jack gave the quick smile Daniel expected. “I was just going to go to a hotel but they wouldn't have it. The next morning, David asked me what I wanted and I realized we, I, couldn't stay in DC. He had a friend down here and he said he could get me a job here, teaching at the college. I did the job interview over the phone and by the end of the day, I had a job offer.”

“I...when I got back from Tunisia...”

“David found out, don't ask me how, that you'd gone so he hired some movers and a truck and when we knew we wouldn't run into you, we went over to the house.”

“What would you have done if I'd changed the locks?”

“It never occurred to me that you would. I don't know. David probably would have suggested we break a door down.”

“Yeah, well, your boss never thought I was good enough for you.” 

Daniel gave him a puzzled look. “Really? Because he never once said that. He said that if I needed a way out, he'd help me but he never trashed you. Miriam...”

“Advocated for hanging?”

“Publicly, I think was her favorite word.” Daniel rose to stand by the fireplace. “So we packed everything in Maddie's room, I got all my clothes and books. Miriam and her sister, Lizzie, followed us down, helped us move in. They both thought I was nuts to buy a house that was being rehabbed but it was livable. Barely. Being a lawyer, Miriam helped me with the financing and the paperwork.”

“The money in our account. Half that was yours, you should have taken it. Your piano....” 

Daniel shook his head. “I had the money in my account, my savings. And I had Maddie. That was all I wanted.” He might, eventually, tell Jack about the lonely hours of sleepless terror he'd lain awake, waiting for Jack to come and take their daughter away.

“My name was on the birth certificate.” Jack pointed out.

“Miriam filed the paperwork, she found me a local lawyer.”

“Yeah, I've met him.”

“We did everything by the book, Jack. If you had really wanted to find us, you would have.”

“You're right, Daniel.” Jack admitted. “I love you both and I never made the first attempt to find you. And that's on me.” He rose to walk to the door. “We've got a lot to think about. Both of us.”

Daniel followed him to the foyer. “We both could have tried harder. I didn't even try to fight for us; I just walked away.”

Jack reached out and took Daniel's hands in his, gently fingering the bandage. “Can I see you tomorrow? How about I take you and Madeline to dinner? I saw a pizza place, yeah?”

“Okay,” Daniel nodded.

“Can I...may I kiss you, Daniel?” Jack grinned as the color rose on Daniel's face. He leaned over and kissed the side of Daniel's mouth. “That's a pretty good first date kiss.”

“Is that what this is? Dating?”

“We can't just take up where we left off. We both know that I could take you up those stairs right now. And even though it would be very, very, VERY satisfying, it wouldn't solve our problems. And it would create even more. So...”

“Dating? Just dating?”

“Did I mention how satisfying it would be?” Jack's smile was decidedly wolfish.

*

He and Daniel had been 'dating' for a week, a week in which Jack had forced himself to move slowly. He had hurt Daniel badly and they might never recover from this loss of trust. But they had gotten pizza, gone to the movies. Jack had taken long walks around campus, acquainting himself with Daniel's world. And Daniel had taken him out to the country, to the rehab of an historic home Daniel was consulting on, spurring Jack to buy a camera to help document the process.

Jack had amused himself taking pictures of the ladies of the historical society who had immediately recognized what a jewel they had in Daniel and had latched on with their iron fists disguised in lacy white gloves.

*

Jack was surprised when Maddie opened the door that evening. “Papa's sick,” she announced.

“Where is he?” Jack shut the door behind him. Maddie led him into the living room where Daniel was stretched out on the couch. “What's up?”

“Just a cold.” Daniel was wheezing. Badly.

“That sounds like more than a cold, Daniel. Have you seen a doctor?”

“Not that bad.”

“Daniel, you're sick. And we're going to the emergency room.” Jack got a sudden inspiration and taking out his phone, called the bed and breakfast, got the name of the closest after hours clinic. “Where are your keys?”

“Why?”

“Because I don't have room for three in my car and you have a booster for Maddie.”

“Here,” Maddie handed Jack the keys and Daniel's phone. Jack hitched Daniel up off the couch and the three of them slowly made their way to the garage. “Can you set the alarm?” He asked as he loaded them into the Tahoe.

Maddie took Daniel's phone and tapped a few buttons. “It's on.”

“You're pretty smart, huh?” Jack made sure she was buckled in.

“How do you think I knew it was you at the door?” She asked with the smug superiority of a six-year-old.

“Got your papa's smart mouth, I see.” 

*

Two hours later, Jack was fussing with getting Daniel comfortable on the couch. “Will you be okay for a few minutes if I leave you and Maddie?”

“Why?”

“I need to pick up your prescriptions, then I'm gonna swing by the B&B and check out.” Daniel frowned. “Daniel, you need someone here to look after the two of you. Get Maddie off to school, fetch and carry for you.” The frown deepened. “Maddie, you're on guard duty. My number is in your papa's phone; I shouldn't be more than a half hour. Then we'll put Papa to bed and start the party.”

“I like parties,” she announced as she snuggled into Daniel's side.

“Well, tonight's party better include laundry or I know some little girl who might have to wear dirty clothes tomorrow.” Daniel said.

“Laundry it is,” Jack shouted as he headed out.

*

How, Jack thought twenty four hours later, did anyone parent single-handedly? He'd spent most of last evening taking care of Daniel, the laundry, getting Maddie to take a bath and finally gotten her into bed. He'd checked back half-hour later only to find her in Daniel's bed. Gently he picked her up and returned her to her own bed; the doctor had told them mono wasn't terribly contagious but there was no sense in taking chances. As it was, Daniel was going to be laid up at least two weeks.

*

If there was one benefit of Daniel's illness, it was the opportunity for the two of them to talk, something of which Jack was not fond but he also realized he owed it to Daniel. Especially if there was any hope they might be able to salvage their relationship.

*

“So,” Jack handed Daniel the photograph he'd noticed on the credenza, a copy of the same one on Maddie's bedroom wall. “There's got to be a story there.”

Daniel studied the black and white picture of him, wind whipping his hair as he pushed Maddie's stroller across campus. “School had just started and I had to put Maddie in daycare. We both hated it but what else could I do? I had to work and someone had to care for Maddie. Anyway, I took her in and she just threw a fit. Screaming and clinging and refusing to let me go.” Daniel took a sip of his morning coffee. 

“So, Mrs. Broadhurst, the director, tried to get me to leave her, assured me she'd soon get used to it. And I...I just couldn't. I knew it was wrong but I walked right back out the door with her. When I got to campus, I just put her in her stroller and walked her around. One of the kids from the campus newspaper was out taking pictures and he stopped me, asked if he could get some pictures.” 

“He took a good picture, I like the black and white.” Jack reached for the frame.

“Anyway, he got our info, said it might make a good human interest picture. I didn't think anything more about it, took Maddie to my office and then to my class.”

“No one objected.”

“Graduate level class, there were actually a few parents in the class. All of whom assured me that it would get easier. Then the editor of the paper called and said they were doing a story about students who were single parents and how would I like to talk about being a single parent. I didn't much want to but she talked me into it.”

“So did Maddie ever go back to daycare?”

“One of the pre-med students saw the article, came to see me, said that his mother was looking for work. They'd fled Russia and got into the country through his medical school acceptance. I interviewed Nadia....”

“And the rest is history.”

*

“You want some more tea?” Jack topped up Daniel's glass without waiting for his reply before returning to the rocker on the side porch, although he was pretty sure that wasn't the correct architectural term for the room off the living room. The screens kept out the bugs, the ceiling fans kept the light breeze stirring around.

“So is this,” Jack waved his hand around. “Original?”

“Yes, all of the front of the house is original, I lucked out there. It was in really good shape even before the renovation.” He pointed to the screen door at the back. “That part was added on, to expand the kitchen and extend the veranda. The master suite and the kitchen are really most of the addition. There was only one bathroom on the second floor but the rooms were really big so putting a bathroom in each bedroom wasn't that hard. They just took out part of the back wall to make the entrance into the master.”

“And that third floor room is pretty sweet.” Jack had taken himself on a tour of the whole house, just getting the lay of the land. He'd claimed the bedroom across from Maddie and down the hall from Daniel.

“Yeah, Maddie's talking about taking it over some day. Maybe when she gets older but for right now I like having her close.” He hesitated. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“How did you find out...figure it out?”

“Phelps called me, told me the whole thing. How Simmons fabricated the evidence because they needed me on the Tunisia mission. He knew I was on the verge of quitting altogether.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Jack stood, gazed out over the sweeping emerald of the front lawn. “It was time to get out.” He turned back around to look at Daniel. “I was there, Daniel, I was right on the edge of wanting something else. Something that would keep me closer to you and Maddie. Something was slipping away and I didn't want to lose it.” He flung himself back down. “Simmons is a bastard. Knowing him, I don't know why he didn't just...” Jack paled, appalled at the words he'd nearly said.

“I think,” Daniel slid his gaze at Jack before quickly looking away. “I think that if he had killed me....you'd never have gotten over losing me like that.”

“I'd have been useless to them. You're right, Daniel. I would never have gotten over....that.” He couldn't even bring himself to say the words.

*

Daniel was surprised how easily Jack incorporated himself into their daily routine. He got Maddie up, dressed, fed and out the door every morning before turning his attention to Daniel who griped that he could fend for himself. But he had to admit the mono had left him exhausted. Just walking down the stairs exhausted him. 

Between Nadia and Jack, they kept the house running, leaving Daniel free to just rest up. His classes were being covered by his boss; he'd admitted to Daniel on the phone that he was enjoying getting back into the classroom.

Once the Historical Society ladies heard about his illness, they invaded his house like a flock of mother hens. Fresh fruits, flowers and trays of goodies landed on his doorstep on a nearly daily basis. 

Nadia, initially resentful of all the intrusions, had reluctantly became friends with several of the ladies and Daniel had, on more than one occasion, heard them exchanging recipe ideas. Jack, of course, had ingratiated himself with Nadia by asking her often what he could do to help. 

He had wiggled his eyebrows and offered to move out to the garage apartment in order to placate Nadia's sensibilities. She'd only flicked her dishtowel at him and ordered him to go check on Daniel.

Daniel, Jack soon realized, could be often found in his study, looking over photos of the old MacPherson house, poring over paint samples and wallpaper swatches, determining the closest they could come to historical accuracy.

*

They were both engrossed in some old photos of the original house when the doorbell rang. Jack laid his hand on Daniel's shoulder. “I'll get it.”

“I am capable of answering the door, you know,” he complained.

“Yeah, but I'm right here.” The words died out when Jack found two uniformed Air Force officers on the front porch.

“Colonel Jack O'Neill?”

“Who wants to know?” Jack instinctively blocked the door.

“Major Jessup and Captain Golde, NID.” 

Jack perused both ID. “So, what's up?”

“We just need to ask you a few questions. May we come in?”

Jack didn't budge. “About what?”

Jessup sighed. “Colonel Simmons was killed two days ago in DC.”

Jack straightened up. “Murdered?”

“Why do you assume he was murdered?” Jessup asked.

“Because NID wouldn't be investigating if he'd slipped in the shower.”

“Jack?” 

He swore silently before turning. “Daniel, these fine gentleman are investigating a murder.”

“And you think Jack had something to do with it?”

Jack swung to Daniel, his eyes wide. “Daniel, I wouldn't...I didn't.”

And Daniel, loyal, steadfast Daniel said softly, “I know that, Jack.”

Jack nearly slumped in relief.

“But let's not have this conversation on the front porch.” Daniel widened the door opening. “Let's go to the living room.”

“Daniel.” Jack's voice was clearly exasperated.

“Does Jack need a lawyer?” He asked as he led them into the living room. “I can call Gray.”

“Let's hear what they have to say first.”

“Colonel Frank Simmons was murdered two days ago in Washington, DC.”

“And you're here to talk to Jack.” Daniel walked toward his study. “I am calling Gray.”

“Daniel, hold on. Let's hear them out.”

“We'd prefer to have this conversation privately.” Jessup looked pointedly at Daniel, who crossed his arms.

“Well, this is my house and I'm not leaving.”

“Colonel O'Neill, where were you on Tuesday the twenty-fourth?”

“I can answer that, he was here with me.” Daniel spoke up after scrolling through his phone. “He took me to the clinic on Monday night and he's been here taking care of me ever since.”

“You haven't left the house since then?'

“For a few minutes, to go to the store, drop Maddie off at school.”

“Your daughter, Madeline?”

Jack bristled. “That's none of your business. She has nothing to do with this.”

Daniel put his hand on Jack's arm. “My housekeeper can vouch for the fact that Jack was here on Tuesday morning and Wednesday. Although he might have gone out to run errands, he didn't have time to drive to DC, commit a murder and drive back. This is over,” he stood, walking to the door. “And the next time, make an appointment because I'm calling my lawyer right now.”

*

“Daniel.”

“Just...just give me a minute.” He paced as Jack watched the agents pull away. “How dare they? How dare they stand in my home and accuse you?”

“Daniel,” Jack led him back to sit down. “If they investigate enough, they're gonna find out about some of Simmons' dirty dealings.”

“Like framing me?”

“Yeah, that might look an awful lot like a motive. I think...I think I need to go back to DC.”

“Jack.”

“I would have gone back eventually. To tie up all the loose ends, sell the house.” Jack said quickly, lest Daniel get the wrong impression. “So I can come back here to stay. That is, if you want me to. I know we're not all the way back but can you deny that we shouldn't throw away this opportunity?”

Daniel sighed. “I...I'm just worried about you, what if they try to hang this on you? We both know they can make it look very convincing.”

“Yeah, but they can't manipulate Nadia or the locals. Or the receipts I have that show I was here in town.” He sat beside Daniel, took his hands. “I didn't kill him, Daniel, but I have to think that someone I know did. If I know that much, then so do they.”

*

Jack made one last stop the next morning before he headed out. He met with Daniel's lawyer and told him the whole story. “Just in case,” he said. “I'm coming back, I intend to come back. But if they decide to try to shut me up, I want someone to know.”

Gray held up the recording they'd made. “Two copies, one is going in the safe here and the other in a lock box at the bank.” The two men shook hands. “Be careful, Jack.”

*

Jack was shifting boxes around his DC condo when Kawalksi showed up: Jack had been expecting him sooner or later and said so as he let him in. Charlie glanced at the obvious moving out signs, then grinned, “So, how's Daniel?”

“Worried about me and this whole mess.” Jack held up his hand. “He knows I'm innocent but he's afraid they might try to frame me.”

“So,” Charlie flopped down on the couch. “You didn't do it, I know I didn't do it, so who does that leave?”

Jack snorted. “Make a list.”

“What's the plan?”

“Well, I'm sure they're gonna disband the unit, which suits me fine because as soon as I settle everything, I'm heading back.”

“Looks like you've got a good start on it.” Charlie surveyed the boxes. “Say, where's Daniel's piano?”

Jack just grinned.

*

Daniel was just cleaning up after lunch when the bell rang. “That,” he told Maddie, “must be whatever Jack said he's sending us.”

“Yay!” She hopped down, speeding for the front door. “Presents!”

He caught her before she flung open the door. “Easy there, little miss greedy.” He checked the camera before opening the door.

“Dr. Daniel Jackson?” The deliveryman was perusing a sheet of paper.

“That's me.”

“Okay, where do you want it?”

“What is it?” Daniel just saw a truck at the curb which told him exactly nothing.

“Oh,” the worker handed him a copy. “Think about where you want to put it and we'll start thinking about how to get it in there.” He walked back to the truck.

Daniel scanned the paper, froze, then looked at it again. Maddie tugged his hand. “What did Jack send us?” She stared at the truck. “It's really big. Did he get us an elephant?” Her voice rose in excitement.

“No, sorry to disappoint you, ma'am, but it's not an elephant. It's a piano. Jack sent me a piano.” Not, Daniel thought, any piano but the one he'd reluctantly left behind.

*

Daniel was having that piano in his study, he didn't care how much other stuff he had to shift around. As it was, getting it in the side patio entrance proved to be the best plan anyway: the French doors were wide enough to accommodate it.

“Daniel Jackson?” He turned to find a lanky stranger hovering on the patio. “Keith Bellington from the music department. I've been hired to tune a piano for you.” Handing Daniel his card, he looked the instrument over. “It's a beauty.”

“Thank you. I couldn't bring it when I moved from DC but a ….friend kept it for me.”

*

Daniel didn't even try to hide the smile when he pulled in and found the Corvette parked in the garage. He hurried to the house, only to be greeted by Maddie's shrieking laughter. “Papa!” She cried as she sped around the island, to plant herself behind him. “Jack's an alien and he's trying to eat my hair!”

“Your hair, huh?” Daniel swept her up in his arms. “I believe I have just the thing to fight off hair-eating aliens.” Grabbing a spatula from a jar, he brandished it at the charging Jack. “Away! The magic spatula of Syntar is death to aliens!”

Jack slumped dramatically onto a stool. “Killed! Defeated by a spatula! I'll never be able to hold my head up around the intergalactic water-cooler!” With a gleam of intent in his eyes, he rose to stalk Daniel around the island. “Missed me?”

“You were gone?” Daniel smiled innocently.

Jack slid one arm around Daniel and the other around Maddie and leaned in to give Daniel a passionate kiss, much to Maddie's dismay. With a disgusted “yuk!”, she slid down and out of the kitchen. Jack took advantage to get both arms around Daniel and swoop in for another kiss.

“How was DC?” Daniel asked with a frown.

“They cleared me but the truth is, they'll probably never know who killed him. He crossed way too many people in the past.”

“So you're back for good?” Daniel was trying for nonchalant.

“Yeah. If you'll have me?”

“We can talk after Maddie goes to bed tonight, OK?”

Jack had to be content with that.

*

Jack handed Daniel a glass of whiskey when he came back downstairs. “I thought about cracking a bottle of champagne but I figured we're not there yet.”

“Jack...”

“Daniel. I don't know how you can forgive me. Hell, I can't forgive myself.”

“I couldn't keep hating you. I had to...Maddie deserved better than that.” He stared down into his drink. “We might have made her for all the wrong reasons but she's...” He bit his lip.

“Best days work either one of us will ever do, Daniel.” Jack grinned.

“She is that. I hate the time you lost with her. You missed,” Daniel's eyes filled. “You missed the wonderful years. And that's time you can't ever get back.”

“If we try to live like that, we're right back where we started. Blaming Simmons instead of facing the truth about what we did wrong.”

“Simmons may have stuck the knife in our relationship but you and I, Jack? We sharpened the blade.”

“That's fair.”

“I pressed you into having a baby because I was afraid you were leaving me. I could feel you going.”

“I was stupid and immature and afraid. I'm not gonna lie about that, I didn't fight for you and Maddie when I should have moved heaven and earth to keep you.” He shook his head. “I've always been my own worst enemy.”

“So where do we go from here?” Daniel asked.

“I figure we've got a few choices. I can find a place to rent here in town. I can move out to the garage apartment. Or I can stay here in the house and we can work on learning to trust each other. Learning to love each other again.” Jack walked over to take Daniel in his arms.

“No sex?” Daniel quirked a brow.

Jack gave a slow wolfish smile. “I didn't say that.”

“What are we going to tell Maddie?” Daniel sighed as Jack's mouth wandered along his jaw.

“The truth. A watered down version. That we knew each other and we broke up and now we're getting back together.” He leaned back so he could look in Daniel's eyes. “We are, aren't we? Getting back together?”

“Well, Mrs. Henderson wants to know if you'll volunteer with the Historical Society and Nadia is trying to steal your meatball recipe and Maddie still has to vanquish the hair-eating alien...”

“And you?”

Daniel shrugged. “I guess I'll come around....in time.”

Jack kissed him. “Just so happens I've got all kinds of time for trying to convince you.”


End file.
